Demon from the beginning
by KsLuna
Summary: This is a story, in which Natsu is E.N.D from the beginning and was always a guild master in Tartaros. What if, when Grimoire Heart attacked, he was on Tenrou Island. To find out how Natsu will meet Fairy Tail and vise versa, read the story. NaLu later on.
1. Prologue: Lesson of magic

Prologue: Lesson of Magic

It was a sunny day in Magnolia woods. The wind was howling and slightly tickling young mage's little bare feet. The mage was concentrating and a gold aura surrounded her. She had long blonde hair with fluffy little wings in it, which were waving due to wind. Blondy was wearing a light-blue T-shirt and grey shorts. She was also kinda short. Her expression was serious, but then she sighed as if in defeat.

"Just forget it! I can't do more than I used to." - she said looking at another girl.

It was a short brown-haired girl with golden eyes, whose hair was putted into two pigtails. The girl wore an orange top, brown loosens and dark-brown boots. She looked at the blindly with a little irritated expression.

"Concentrate harder, Mavis! I know you can do it!" - brown-haired said.

"It is 32 time you say the exact same line, Zera. Even black mage-sama doesn't pay attention to me anymore." Mavis said sadly and looked around fir her teacher "Look! He is fast asleep!"

The one who was sleeping was a handsome young man with pitch black hair. The boy was wearing a black high-collared shirt, black trousers and a white toga above all. Also he was wearing a medallion on his neck.

But then, out of no where, someone appeared behind Mavis mimicking all her moves. Well it's better to say he became visible, since he was there all along. He was silently giggling to himself.

"M-Mavis… B-Behind you…" - Zera said shaking.

Mavis turned around several times, but a mysterious man kept dodging her glare until he was finally caught. It was a pink-haired man with onyx eyes. The boy wore a black T-shirt, white jacket with a picture of two red dragons on the back, red fabric belt on top of it all, white baggy trousers and black sandals.

"Hi, there! I'm Natsu and your teacher's little brother. Nice to meet you. Still when you look at my brother like that, I'm starting ro think you have a crush on him." - Natsu said giggling.

"I do not!" - Mavis blushed, while Zera was laughing out loud, which woke up the black mage.

"Natsu! What are you doing here? I thought you will be on Tart…" - black mage yelled in surprise.

"I came here to see you, dummy, and help Mavis with her training. I was here all along, so I saw how you teach them. Don't protest or else!" - Natsu said hugging Mavis "buddy style", but shooting daggers black mages direction.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" - black mage said annoyed and was now watching training.

"Mavis, you already know that feeling are an important thing, when it comes to magic, right?" - Natsu tested Mavis.

"Yes, I do!" Mavis nodded with a smile "But I don't understand. How it will help me to go over my limit?"

"Magic can became stronger when your magic feels being related to you. Like for example, I use fire dragon slayer magic and when I'm angry my magic rises in power. In your case, keeping in mind that you use Illusion magic, magic's emotion is daydreaming, if we can call it emotions that is… It is like that because those who use this magic are very imaginative, that's why, when you are daydreaming in battle your magic will have a power-up. Try to meditate, but at the same time imagine something happy in your mind." - Natsu explained, now pushing Mavis to practice.

Mavis sat down and now was thinking about adventures she could have with Zera, Yuri, Precht and Warrod, if they were in the same guild. Those thoughts made her to feel as if she was soaring through the sky. But in the real world, a lot of butterflies appeared out of nowhere and were now dancing in the sky. Zera was dancing too, but on the ground jumping joyfully towards vivid dancers.

"You are a better teacher, than I am, I'll admit, Natsu." - black mage whispered softly to his brother.

"Nah. I just thought this would help her out more, than just training." - Natsu said blushing.

"It is still strange for you to help humans. I thought you hated them with all your soul." - black mage pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. I still do, Zeref-nii. But this girl is truly something and I do believe she will do something major in the upcoming future. It is just a matter of time." - Natsu said looking at the young mage with a soft smile.

"Hey, Mavis! I… Who are you?" - a blonde man asked suspicious with two man's by his side.

"This is Natsu, everyone! He _really_ helped me out today." - Mavis introduced with a big grin.

"I'm Yuri Dreyar. Nice to meet you! Thanks for whatever you did to make Mavis _this_ happy!" - Yuri said shacking hands with Natsu.

"Yeah, totally! We owe you one! By the way, my name is Warrod!" - Warrod said hugging Natsu "buddy style"

"Precht Gaebolog." - Precht introduced.

"Now that we know each other, let's have a good feast! And you're so coming with us" - Natsu said, using Re-quip magic to pull out different foods on the table, not to mention grabbing Zeref by his wrist.

"Help yourselves!" - Natsu yelled.

"Thanks for food!" - everyone else shouted, even Zeref.

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! So I created this fanatic for two reasons. One: I got an idea. Two: I got bored writing battle sin in my other fanfic, but don't worry. It will came out next week.**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Just like

Chapter 1: Just like…

Year X784

Tenroy Island

It was a very hot day on Tenroy Island. The only thing that could possibly save from heat was a gentle breeze, which was curling around shores of the island.

A young mage was laying on the ground looking at a beautiful valley of flowers, whose auroma made her daydreaming and forgetting about reality and time.

This mage's name was Wendy Marvell - young wizard from Fairy Tail. Don't know what Fairy Tail is? In short, Fairy Tail is the most known, powerful and destructive guild which soared high above the rest. Nonetheless, Wendy was proud being a member of such friendly and caring guild.

The one, who was standing next to her, was Mest Glyder. He was her partner on S-class trials, but lost to other members of the guild, Loke the Lion and Gray Fullbuster.

Then three little dots appeared in the sky. Because Wendy was a dragon slayer, she easily understood who was getting closer to them, but she was confused, because she also sensed fear from the newcomers.

"Wendy!" - one of them shouted, hitting Wendy very hard in the chest, making dragon slayer to collapse.

"Is that…" - Mest trailed off with wide eyes.

"Carla! Happy! Lily! Is there something wrong?" - Wendy asked looking confused.

"Aye, sir! But Carla is better in explaining then I am." - Happy said blushing, but looked kind of worried.

"Wendy, you should get away from this guy. He is no good! Lily said that Mystogan wouldn't ever took a student. Mest is a liar, believe me, child. Let's go away!" - Carla explained grabbing Wendy by wrist, but the girl wouldn't move.

"No! I don't believe you!" Wendy yelled to her partner, but then tore up "I-It can't b-be! Mest was so kind and caring and protective. This must be some kind of joke!"

"I'm afraid it's no joke, though I wish it was…" - Lily said seriously shooting daggers Mest's direction.

"I think we should chill out a little. Mest didn't do anything, right Wendy?" - Happy asked broken Wendy.

"N-No he did not… See, Carla!" - Wendy answered, looking thankfully at Happy.

"On whose side are you, cat!?" - Carla said angrily kicking Happy in the face to Lily's and Wendy's surprise. Mest was starring dismisfully at the sin.

"Why do you need to hit so hard?" - Happy said sadly.

"And why do you need to talk like Lucy?" Carla said irritated, but then calmed down "Right, she was the one who hatched you!"

"Aye, sir! But I still think it's unfair to reject someone just because you don't know him or think of Mest as an enemy. It's not like Fairy Tail _I_ know and love." Happy said looking at he others with a loving gaze "But if we do consider this politic, then this guy right here is our enemy."

Everyone looked, where Happy pointed at. There truly was someone sleeping on the branch.

 **(A/N: You should read this while listening to Fairy Tail main theme or Nanatsu no Taizai main theme)**

It was a pink-haired young-looking man. The boy wore a black T-shirt, white jacket with a picture of two red dragons on the back, red fabric belt on top of it all, white baggy trousers and black sandals.

"It can't be…" - Mest whispered, but because of Wendy's enhanced hearing she heard the line.

"Who is he Mest?" - Wendy asked worriedly. Three exceeds only turned around, but didn't push Mest, which was good

"He is just like the one on the "WANTED" pictures…" - Mest said still in shock.

"So he is evil then," - Lily said looking unfazed, while others were shacking.

"Evil is said lightly. He is a pure definition of Satan. He is…" - Mest said, but trailed off, because an explosion pushed him.

"Why do you need to know his name, if _I_ can make you a company!" - ? said getting closer to the five.

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! So here is a first chapter and a little cliff hanger, but everyone who knows original plot knows it. I also didn't wanted to start from E.N.D right of the bet and make light steps towards it. Also I'd like to say "Thank you very much!" to Parkermags and a Guest for good reviews right from the prologue. You guys are AWESOME!**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The one who we should fear

Chapter 2: The one who we should fear

"Why do you need to know his name, if _I_ can make you a company!" - ? said getting closer to the five.

"Who are anyways?" - Mest yelled gritting his teeth.

"Where are my manners? But I tell my name only to those who will survive _this_ attack!" - ? shouted.

With those words about twenty or thirty bullets were slashing through the air on a very high speed in our heroes's direction. Wendy was already jumping to protect Happy and Carla, while Lily transformed into his human form. Mest was standing paralyzed, so Wendy tryed to snap him out of his trance, but it would've been too late, unless…

 _*sniff* *sniff* *sniff*_

 **(A/N You should read it with Fairy Tail main theme (Natsu theme))**

Pinkette's eyes were now opened, revealing red irises, and a wall of dark-orange with different shades of red appeared and stopped bullets from hitting their original target.

"If I remember correctly, you are Azuma of the Big Tree. Honestly, not impressed at all." - pinkette said walking towards now revealed Azuma. While he was walking, the fire was moving as if creating a path to it's owner.

"Correct you are. But how can a newbie wizard like you judge my magic. But I should admit, I never seen anyone use fire magic like this and my comrade is a fire mage, if I have a right to call him "comrade", but this was all a coincidence indeed and won't happen again." - Azuma said looking interested at his opponent to which "pure definition of Satan" only smirked.

"If it was nothing, but a coincidence, then why are you shacking like this.

The way I see it is you feel as if no one is in your league and underestimate your opponents, not just me, but you'll appear to be dead wrong. But you know, we all learn on our mistakes…" - pinkette said looking wisely at Azuma.

"Those are the words of an old man!" - Azuma yelled, but "old man" only laughed out loud to this comment.

"Ha-ha-ha! Well, I _am_ old, dummy. Come and think about, my birthday is coming, so thanks for the reminder. No that you'll excuse _us_ , _we_ need to go somewhere else!" - and with those words pinkette disappeared in a vortex of flames with the others.

…

"Lissanna, you know, I'm starting to think Erza was right, when she got worried about Mest and Wendy…" - a white haired girl said worriedly to (what do you know) another white haired girl, whose name is respectively Lissanna.

"Don't worry Mira-nii! They'll come back anytime soon!" - Lissanna cheered on her sister. Mira blankly smiled at those words.

Then a vortex of flames appeared out of no where and Mest, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla and a mysterious pinkette were now standing in front of two sisters.

"Told you!" - Lissanna smirked, but was ignored.

"Thank Mavis you are all right! Thank you sir!" - Mira said hugging Wendy and looking gratefully at the pinkette to which he nodded.

"Why did you save us anyway?" - Mest said looking with a glare full of hatred towards his saviour.

"Oh, Mest… That's not the way to thank your saviour!" - Mira pointed out puffing her cheeks. Lissanna and Wendy slightly giggled at that, but waited patiently for an answer.

"How else do I need to thank someone like _him_? He is…" - Mest shouted, but was punched in the gut by pinkette making him fell down unconscious.

"Baka! Seven Kins of Purgatory must be looking for us! My name is not important since I won't waste my time here anymore with _humans_. And I saved you only because you were close by nothing else. But just forget, kay?" - pinkette said angrily, but calmed down a little when Happy sat on his shoulder and, for the first time, making his eyes turn onyx.

"And what about cats? By the way, do you want fish? My name is Happy!" - Happy asked, while waving fish right in front of pinkette's nose.

"I suppose… My name is E.N.D, but you may call me simply Natsu…" - Natsu said taking fish and eating it in two large bites.

"I guess he doesn't have anything against cats," - Lissanna said swet-dropping along with Lily, Carla and Wendy.

"E.N.D… As if E.N.D - master of Tartaros, strongest demon of the books of Zeref _and_ one of the most evil creatures in the world, who every single thing in the world fear! I know that from the stories my mum used to tell me, if I behaved bad, but to actually meet in person…" - Mira said starring at Natsu with wide eyes.

"That would be me! But I haven't done anything bad yet, so…" - Natsu said getting nervous, because of everyone starring at him.

"...this is so **AWESOME**! I always dreamed about a meeting with you since I have a Satan Soul Take Over. In my dreams you taught me different types of curses and I would've learn them with you… We would've had a picnic and then you pick me up and fly me to the guild," - Mira yelled hugging Natsu tightly and getting into her own dreamland.

"A-Awesome…" - Natsu spelled out.

" _It's a first time someone got this excited about meeting me… Usually humans only tremble in fear and beg for mercy or even try to bribe with me… Bribe on their children, only to save their lives… So selfish… But these girls… They're just like you… Mavis, you should be more than proud to have those children as Fairy Tail's new generation, are you listening or not…"_ \- Natsu thought smiling sadly.

"Hey, Natsuuuuuuu~! You said to Azuma, that your birthday is coming. How old will you be?" - Happy asked innocently, but it made Natsu to become red just like his fire.

"It became hotter here…" -

Wendy pointed out.

The temperature really got higher, because of Natsu's temper. As Natsu's embarrassment increases, temperature outside his body will increase equally.

"F-Four h-hund-dred-d e-e-eight-teen-n-n-n…" - Natsu said making Happy fell down out of laughter. Others couldn't resist, but laughing too, making Natsu to puff his cheeks.

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! How did you like it? I decided to E.N.D this chapter with a bit of a comic relief. But later on I believe Natsu will be more badass as E.N.D. And as you saw or rather read, Natsu is more intelligent than in original story, but who knows: we haven't met E.N.D** _ **yet**_.

 **Fun fact: While writing summary and writing NaLu, my telephone corrected it to** _ **NaLi.**_ **I guess, he likes NaLi more or just Lissanna! :D**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Demons May Cry

Chapter 4: Demons may cry...

Natsu was walking through the forest. He was looking for other Fairy Tail wizards or Azuma from before. Knowing how dum that Grimour Heart guild was, Natsu expected the stupidest reason for them to come _here_ out of all places. But really… Why are they here? Hades was always a shady person, not to mention a naïve grandpa who believed random rumours and praised them as truth. Both Tartaros and Orasion Seis never took their ideals seriously, but that alliance let Natsu keep an eye on them. Orasion Seis were bad in accomplishment of their plan, but they had something at least similar to _plan_ , while these fanatics only have grandma's gossip and nothing to back it up with. I tryed talking to the old man, but he said that "Teens like you can't know anything about Zeref-sama…" and "bla-bla-bla-bla-bla-crazy-old-fart-bla-bla-bla!" But I must say their battle capabilities are quite impressive… ***eye twitching* *shacking* *clenging his fist*** Huh, do _these_ guys know word "quite" and "good stalking"!

"Don't hide in the bushes! I know it's you four, so come out or else!" - Natsu glared darkly at the shacking bushes.

"How did you know it was us?" - Happy winned popping his head out of tree leaves while titling his head.

" _I should've trained with Juvia in stalking Gray!"_ \- Happy thought

"One: I already remember your sent of fish, which is quite strong I might add. Two: The bushes you're hidding in are shacking loudly. Three: You were the only fool's around here to stalk on someone who just might be your death!" - Natsu pointed out looking rather annoyed.

"Sorry, but you just seem as a very nice person, not to mention I feel saver around you," - Wendy said apologizing, but her comment made Natsu flinch, well, not for long.

"B-By the way your stalking skills are horrible! And it's about time you tell me your name!" - Natsu declared to Wendy, which was blinking at him for his sudden yelling.

"Who? Me!? Sorry! My name is Wendy Marvell nice to finally properly meet you!" - Wendy introduced which made Natsu's eyes grow big.

" _So_ _ **she**_ _is Grandinee's daughter? I thought she had a bigger chest… Never mind… How good is it in there, Grandinee? I sweared to Igneel back then that I will have my mouth shot until the time comes and I never go back on my words"_ \- Natsu thought calming down.

"Well if you won't leave me alone… We better keep going then. If we will walk this direction we might find someone. Does the sent look familiar to you?" - Natsu asked, but then realized his mistake.

" _How did he know that Wendy is a dragon slayer!?"_ \- Carla thought looking at the pinkette with a lot of doubt, but he did save Wendy so she needed to repay him with trust.

"Carla is the name," - white exceed huffed out of the blue. Well, she should at least name herself. It's not like it's gonna hurt.

"It was rude of me too, Demon Lord. Panther Lily. Call me just Lily." - Lily introduced bowing a little. Out of all of them he was the only one with straight racial thinking so he was the only one to disagree in that "stalking" idea, but Happy tagged him along with words like: "This will be so much fun!" Fun!? This was like playing with fire. Single mistake and they will get burned. Quite literally.

"Well you can call me _just_ Natsu. No other way around." - Natsu reminded to black cat, who was know shacking, because of how fearfully demon looked at him, not to mention his murderous aura.

"So… We are going this direction?" - Wendy pointed at the forest. Well they were surrounded by forest after all so it's understandable that she lost her way in here.

"Yea… No!" - Natsu suddenly grabbed Wendy by wrist and tagged her the opposite direction.

"What do you think you are doing by grabbing a lady like that, animal!?" - Carla shouted at Natsu, who was dragging Wedy as if she was a toy, but he completely ignored the comment. Expression on his face was dead serious.

Five minutes later they stopped near a little open space, which was quit rare on Tenrou Island, because of, you know, forest. Natsu turned to the group with a serious, but at the same time slightly apologizing, look.

"Stay here until I call out for you. I don't know what happened exactly, but I don't want _any_ intruders or sudden death accidents here. Did I made myself clear?" - Natsu said looking intimidating, but then quickly walked away.

"I'm starting to feel he is not saying something to us," - Lily pointed out looking the direction Natsu went.

"Walfh ish olt" - Happy pointed out chewing a fish.

"Can you say that on Exceedian!" - Carla demented looking slightly angry.

"There is such a language?" - Wendy asked with wide eyes or WTF-style (95 episode for help ;))

 ***gulp*** "I said he was old!" - Happy interpreted.

"That's not an explanation though.." - Carla said thoughtfully.

"He _is_ a master of Tartaros. Maybe he knows something about those intruders and even helps Grimour Heart and is spying on Fairy Tail." - Lily theorized, but Happy looked at Lily as if he said something dum.

"If that's true, then how come he didn't help Orasion Seis back in that Nirvana accident. There are members of Balam alliance too! Needless to say, I don't think that masters usually do dirty work on other guild, not to mention someone as strong as him," - Happy stated facts and he did sounded reasonable. Well it was _Lucy_ who raised him after all!

"You can come out know… There is something you need to see for yourselves…" - Natsu called out. His voice was sad and a bit depressed.

"Alright, here we… g-g-g-g-go…" - Happy said flying happily ( **no pun intended** ), but lost his tracks watching the scenery with eyes filled of horror.

"I presume those are your comrades…" - Natsu said his eyes shadowed and all others were know gasping for air to breathe. It can't be…

Wendy walked towards the two and kneeled before them. She started shacking the two in pointless attempts to…

 **(A/N: Read this chapter ending with Fairy Tail sad theme or song Tears of an Angel! You won't regret both!)**

"C'mon! Waky-waky! Hey you two! Stop acting like you are asleep… Elfman… Evergreen!?" - Wendy called out, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Wendy. You know that they are not asleep…" - Natsu said looking with sympathy at her.

"No! They _will_ wake up! I can even heal them. See! That should do it! I really hope they will stand up good as new soon enough! I…" - Wendy said using her magic on the bodies.

"Just accept the fact that they are _dead!_ There is no come back! And by denying the fact you're only disgracing their legacy!" - Natsu yelled harshly at the little dragon slayer.

Happy, Carla and Lily were just crying there not knowing to interfere or not. They were too hurt to say anything.

"You are saying so, because you don't know them! You are not there friend! You don't know how I feel! I take back my words about you being good! You are a monster… A MONSTER!" - Wendy yelled at the demon, but etherious was already making his grip tighter on her shoulder.

"You are right... I don't know them… I am not their friend… I don't feel like you do now, but I know this feeling of despair far too good. Too good to be true. I felt it so many times… More than I can count… When my parents died I felt despair unlike any other… I can't blame you for crying… This is… what everyone does…" - Natsu whispered looking with ssme sympathy and slight anger, but now with tiny tears on his eyes -"T-Those guys will be fine, I promise… As you humans say: "They are coming to a better world." But… Why does everyone thinks that when you are a demon you don't have feeling anymore!? That you are a scumbag that only knows how to kill and destroy!? Just why!? Since I became a demon, others were now thinking of me as a trash that you can hurt and bully around… Well they didn't thought like that for long though… Soon I became the most wanted demon on the continent… The wickedest… The scariest… The most bloodthirsty… It is when I understood when someone thinks that you are evil, there is no way you can be someone else… It was the time I lost my interest in human lifes or maybe life's value itself… It is the only reason I'm not sulking like you do because those two died. I'm a monster, ain't I?

"Natsu!?" - Wendy asked regretting her words. They were the thing that snapped him.

"I'm so sorry for you to see me like this… It was just the second time in my life that someone talked to me like to any other ordinary human, maybe that's why I am now crying here loosing my hope for humanity…" - Natsu explained whipping out his tears, but was embraced by Wendy. It felt very comfy and soft just like on the soft bed or on the cloud…

"That's o'kay… Even demons may cry... I'm sorry for being rush on you. You are not the one to blame… I was just shocked that's all…" - Wendy said softly petting his head and shooting daggers exceeds direction, because Happy as about to say: "You liiiiiike him!", but that glare stopped him

"W-What should we do about the bodies?" - Happy asked then whipping away his tears too.

"I wouldn't leave them here. I don't know Grimuar Heart too great so I can't predict what will they about the bodies if they find them… But arranging proper funerals is something we don't have time to… And just digging them without your other comrades would be unfair… Actually I have an idea. I''ll put their bodies in my pocket dimension and after all of that is done you will have your funerals," - Natsu suggested to which Wendy nodded.

With that being done, Natsu snapped his fingers and two bodies swiftly dissapeared in front of them. But then Carla suddenly widened her eyes.

"You said if Grimuar Heart will find them, which means that you know who killed them and it is someone not from that guild!" - Carla said surprising everyone, excluding Natsu.

"You are correct. It is someone not from Grimuar Heart, but at the same time the most powerful wizard ever. Revenge is not something you can accomplish, especially when it comes to _him_! Well it's not like you wanted to, but I warn you for the first and last time: do not try to find him, if you don't want to be in that couple condition!" - Natsu said glaring at the four, but then smirked - "But know we know something very important…"

"And what is it?" - Lily asked looking hopefully at the demon.

" _We know why are they on the island in the first place!_ " - Natsu said menacingly his irises becoming red. Other four just shivered at such side of their hero.

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys. So if someone didn't understood yet Evergreen and Elfman are dead, because basically there was no Natsu to save them. And yeah Lucy had Happy as a pet since childhood, but she still was at her mansion for the most part of her life. I don't know who pick her up from Hargeon though, probably Loke or Gray or even Erza when she was returning from her job. I''ll stick with the last one!**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 4: I am (not) alone

Chapter 5: I am (not) alone

The main five were running though the forest. Happy right now was resting on Natsu's head, but the last one didn't seem to mind. He was thinking about something so hard, that he didn't even pay attention to the road. Wendy was sniffing the air every minute in attempts to find the others. Lily and Carla were flying right above tree tops to spot someone too. They stopped when they heard a sudden roar.

"What in the world!?" - Lily said shocked flying down to the others.

The roar was that load that some trees started to shake. After a little while of waiting they saw a head of an old man. It was big enough to cover the sun.

"Master Makarov!" - Wendy yelled happily.

"Makarov!?" - Natsu turned to the giant with big eyes.

"You know master!?" - Carla asked shockingly turning to the demon.

"Kind off…" - Natsu trailed off memories popping up.

 _Flashbacks_

" _We got a boy!" - Yuri yelled happily running to his wife's side. He was already tearing up, but those were the tears of joy._

" _Isn't he cute Zeref-nii?" - Natsu asked watching the sin with happy eyes._

 _Natsu and Zeref decided to spy on Fairy Tail when they found out about Yuri's wife being pregnant. Usually one of them would just turn invisible and look at them from above. Sometimes they had to follow them on mission, where both of them improved their stalking skills which were already over 9000. Also they decided to switch constantly, because of Natsu's job as a master of Tartaros. If he wasn't there, someone from the guild destroys something or kills someone, usually the murders being either Jackal or Ezel. Natsu said that he sometimes finds Mard Geer stalking on him on their stalking missions, so he decided to make Kyõka the guild master. She at least wasn't love-sick of him and just paid her respects, but she also didn't stop others from annihilating a village much to Natsu's displeasure because he wasn't there to at least burn a body or two. Well, he usually didn't interfere as it is and bodies were just for fun, but if he wasn't there they wouldn't left him even them. Zeref also had his problems with dark guilds, who wanted to resurrect him so much, that he had to show up and kill them for others people's good. Well, it was rare, but still. Right know they were picking through the window._

" _Yeah totally!" - Zeref grinned, but then looked mockingly at his brother - "And did the mighty E.N.D gone soft?"_

" _Shut up!" - Natsu yelled getting same colour as his pink (salmon) hair. Zeref only giggled._

" _How are we going to name him?" - Yuri asked turning to his fellow guildmates._

" _I suggest Precht Junior!" - Precht suggested._

" _Mavis can you do the honour?" - Yuri said completely ignoring Precht._

" _Me!?" - Mavis asked caught of guard cuddling the baby._

 _Then some wood broke in Zeref's hand. The black mage was glaring angrily at the new father._

" _He already has a wife…" - Zeref whispered an ominous aura of jealousy surrounding him._

" _And did the great black mage Zeref got jealous?" - Natsu mocked getting an epic come back._

" _Shut up…" - Zeref hissed at his brother embarrassed._

" _Well… Let's name him Makarov! That was the name of a king from one of my fairy tales." - Mavis said still cuddling now named Makarov._

" _Wasn't he one of Fiore real kings Zeref-nii? He was in charge 200 years ago, if I'm not mistaken…" - Natsu pointed out thoughtfully putting finger on his chin._

" _Right you are. With name like that I wouldn't be surprised if he will eventually become a guild master, just like you," - Zeref said smiling softly at the baby._

" _Don't compare the two. I became master of Tartaros because they already respected me and I was stronger then they were at the moment so they couldn't do anything against me. He will become the master differently that's for sure," - Natsu said looking seriously at his brother._

" _I sup…" - Zeref whispered, but trailed off by someone's loud yelling._

" _Mavis get back here!" - Warrod shouted to Mavis._

 _The first master was currently running away from the guild her eyes wet from crying. Other guild members were trying to catch up to her, except Yuri, who was crying over his wife's dead body._

 _ ***whistle***_ " _She sure is faster than you, brother, when it comes to killing! And I already forgot about the curse. So that's why you decided to stalk on her: to see how she will kill someone important to her. Didn't thought you were that cruel!" - Natsu pointed out staring at Mavis emotionless._

" _That is not the only reason. Birth is something that just awaken her curse. It opened up her humanity and value of life. Before you ask why I wasn't effected I simply didn't thought of the kid as a human, but as a toy of some sort," - Zeref explained looking sadly at the run away._

" _You also wanted to make her run away from the guild so you can have a cheat-chat with her without her precious friends, right? But that can wait for the other time. She is no condition to talk. Give her time to heal that mental wound and then ask your lover whatever you want," - Natsu said piercing Zeref with a strict glance._

" _Hey! She is not my lover!" - Zeref yelled puffing his cheek._

" _Yeah yeah keep talking! I see how you look at her, not to mention I saw you have her picture in your toga a while ago," - Natsu pointed out which made Zeref become red._

" _I-I… Forget it! What is more curious is since when did you become so sensitive and sympathetic? I mean what you said about Mavis…" - Zeref asked looking questionably at his little brother._

" _Huh? I wouldn't ever. Demons who can sympathize? Don't make me laugh! It's just I see she is important to you so I don't want you to hurt her even deeper than you already did not long ago. And I already told you that she differs from other humans ten years ago," - Natsu explained looking at the forest where Mavis disappeared and the crowd of Fairy Tail's mages going back to the guild._

" _Then I'll just give her that time you were talking about… Next time, brother!" - Zeref said vanishing._

 _Natsu stood up cleaning himself and looking somewhere beyond._

" _I bet you are playing your game of pawns again, don't you? Well doesn't matter… I should get going unless I want to see another village being demolished without me. It was nice to have time with you, brother..." - Natsu said disapearing in the vortex of flames._

 _Flashback ends._

"I don't now him that good to be honest," - Natsu mumbled looking happily at the giant.

"He is an awesome master!" - Happy cheered jumping off Natsu's head.

"Without a doubt… But I thought he will be taller!" - Natsu yelled pointing disappointingly at Makarov.

"Taller than he is _now_!?" - Carla asked shockingly

"No, in his regular form. I am not dumb, o'kay!" - Natsu said turning to Carla wirh a bored expression all over his face.

But after he finished his line, dark magic started to consume the whole island and to be precise the area where Makarov was standing. Soon after that Makarov was shrinking in size and falling somewhere on the territory of the island with someone following him. Natsu tagged Wendy again and ran to the place where Makarov supposed to be.

"What was that Natsu-san?" - Wendy asked breathing hardly due to running.

"It felt just like Fairy Law that Makarov used against Phantom Lord!" - Happy pointed out

"Then there is no doubt about it. It was Grimiore Law. It is one of Grimiore Heart super spells, which originated from Fairy Law. A very powerful magic. Minuses: takes time to use and can not be done constantly due to how much magic is used with each firing." - Natsu explained looking angrily.

After ten minutes of running they arrived to yet another open space. It was smaller then the previous one, but big enough to have a space for six people. An old man was laying there breathing hardly.

"Master! Let me heal you!" - Wendy yelled running to Makarov ready to use her magic on him.

"Don't Wendy. This battle is over for me. You better save your energy for those who will fight 'til the very end. That is Fairy Tail's style!" - Makarov said not looking at the young dragon slayer.

"Well that's for sure… And break their necks in the end..." - Natsu mumbled underneath his breath.

"And you young man. I sense strong dark magic in you. Stronger than I ever encountered in my whole life… But I am grateful to you for protecting my children…" - Makarov whispered turning his head towards pinkette.

"Protecting? Such a bad word. I am neutral in this battle. Choosing one side over the other is not something I can do. I hate Hades, or should I call things their respectful name, Precht Gaebolog, the second master of Fairy Tail. It is more on personal level. That is not the only reason I haven't left yet, but I just can't help the urge to turn his body into a pile of ashes! On the other hand, I have nothing to do with Fairy Tail what so ever, but I once was friends with Mavis Vermelion so lets call it me lending a little helping hand to you. Not to mention I made a promise to certain someone to keep an eye on certain someone." - Natsu explained piercing through Makarov with an emotionless glance.

"I see. I don't think I have a right to ask you for keeping an eye on all of my children, do I?" - Makarov asked looking away.

"If I have a possibility… But I am still hoping for something to come up soon, so if that happens you will deal with everything on your own, got me?" - Natsu answered getting fired up, but Makarov already fell unconscious.

"And why do you need to talk in riddles!" - Carla mumbled confused. It was clear as an open sky to her that Natsu doesn't want to tell something to them, but it also was for sure something on personal level.

"What a shame! I thought I would have fun with all of you, including old man, but I'll just have to warm up with you first. You don't mind, do you?" - ? asked casually walking towards them.

"Who are you?" - Lily asked transforming into his human form.

"I don't have to name myself in front of three cats, little girl and pink-haired freak!" - ? yelled pointing at the five.

"Your name is Zancrow. You are a fire god slayer. Member of Seven Kin of Purgatory. One of the most careless, reckless and destructive members of Grimiore Heart. Third in power in Seven Kin of Purgatory. Enjoys seeing his targets being burned. Pyro maniac." - Natsu answered Lily's question making everyone else swet-drop at this knowledge.

"How… Did you know?" - was all Zancrow could spell out jaw-opened.

"Hades really shouldn't leave such important documents on the edge of the window, you know. I don't know every single thing about Grimiore Heart, but more than enough to make you and your sissy guildmates beg for mercy!" - Natsu explained watching Zancrow with caution as if trying to predict his next movement.

"That old man! Never mind… That info won't beat me so don't move and I will end this swiftly."- Zancrow said activating his magic and a black magic circle appeared on his right hand.

"How can you end something that ended so many lives, mmm?" - pinkette whispered his bangs shadowing his eyes. This statement made Wendy to think that Natsu was about to kill Zancrow, but...

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"** \- Natsu roared creating a huge torrent of orange flames pushing Zancrow back about five hundred metres or so.

"That's a dragon slaying magic! But how…" - Happy asked with wide eyes.

"And so strong! That roar was stronger than Gajeel's or Wendy's!" - Lily pointed out.

"I was raised by Fire Dragon King Igneel four hundred years ago, but then he suddenly flew away when I was nine years old…" - Natsu half-lied looking emotionless, but hurt inside by another memory popping up.

 _Flashback_

" _So these are your children… Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney…" - Zeref said looking sadly at the sleeping children._

" _That is correct, black wizard! And I should say from the name of all dragons that we are eternally grateful to you and your brother that you are willingly helping us to annihilate Acnologia. Your brother will be hurt much deeper than our children I might add…" - Grandeney said looking sadly at the young demon/fire dragon slayer._

 _Unlike other dragon slayer pinkette was wide awake and was standing their his arms crossed on his chest. He looked angry, but at the same time confused._

" _He will… But I promise to you that he won't suffer to much. Unlike these children, Natsu still has a family in this century and has a lot of things to lose. I will comfort him and Tartaros will grant him a company. He won't go through the same pain again of losing a parent!" - Zeref promised looking seriously at the dragons. These words snapped Natsu to make him blush._

" _Igneel… I'll miss you that's for sure, but just as Zeref-nii said I won't be alone. I am not alone! Your flame will reside in me and until it will be gone, I won't ever pitty myself at the lack of friends! 'Cause I already have enough! And with them I'll grow stronger. Stronger than you ever will be! Just wait and see!" - Natsu confronted red dragon which was already laughing his hardest._

" _I'm sure of it! When we meet again, I'll defeat you just as always!" - Igneel said looking joyfully at his "son"._

" _We'll see about that in four hundred years!" - Natsu yelled giggling and having his trade goofy smile on his face._

" _Hey, Igneel! Isn't it hard on you too? We will wait for ten or fifteen years, while you - for more than four hundred years." - Weisologia pointed out looking worriedly._

" _He is big boy! Can handle it!" - Metalicana huffed hiding his worries._

" _Gee, Metalicana, thanks!" - Igneel rolled his eyes bumping his nose into Metalicana's shoulder._

" _Now now, boys! I am sure you'll miss each other!" - Grandeney hummed at the two, which made them to blush._

" _I didn't thought you were cruel, Grandeney! That was one sneaky attack from the shadow," - Skiadram pointed out looking amazed at the sky dragon._

" _Nah, I'm only stating facts!" - Grandeney giggled looking lovingly at the two dragons._

" _I am ready Zeref! All twelve spirits are ready for the ritual. Layla is also ready, even though she is having some troubles, but she said that everything must go as planned" - blonde-haired girl said making her way towards the black mage._

" _Great! Good job, Anna! Natsu, I think you should step aside!" - Zeref shouted to his little brother._

" _Alright let's rock this thing! I am all fired up now!" - Igneel yelled to others._

" _ **Open! Gate of the Twelve Zodiac!**_ " _\- Anna casted twelve different spirits appearing right beside her and rushing to open the gate._

" _ **Fire Dragon/Iron Dragon/Sky Dragon/Light Dragon/Shadow Dragon Secret Art! Dragon Soul!**_ " _\- dragons chanted._

 _All of them become balls of concentrated ethernano. Soon they were falling down, disappearing in the bodies of their respective apprentices._

 _Now all four children were shining gold. They were being swallowed by humongous gates._

" _Good bye, Igneel… Good bye, guys! I hope we will meet each other soon… But until then… I promise not to say anything to these kids in the future, dad!"- Natsu said tearing up and falling to his knees._

 _Flashback ends._

"That were good times…" - Natsu said smiling softly to himself.

"If I am not to interrupt anything, Natsu-san, but can you possibly know where is my foster mother, Grandeney, the sky dragon?" - Wendy asked leaning forward with eyes filled with hope.

"I can only say that she is much closer than you think…" - Natsu answered looking away. He hold off himself from answering truthfully at this question with all will he had.

"Another riddle!" - Carla huffed being completely outsmarted by Natsu and his riddles.

Then Natsu sniffed the air. His eyes widened at something unknown to the other four. He looked both pissed off and relieved at the same time. He couldn't forget that auroma: daisies, pines and death. An unforgettable sent.

"You know when I said to Makarov that I will look out for you until something pops up. That time came. You three! Can you promise me that you will save Wendy if she won't be able to hold off Zancrow?" - Natsu said looking seriously at the exceeds.

"We what!?" - Happy yelled caught off guard. It was clear that he was hoping to slack off, because they had E.N.D in their little group. Well he was raised by _Lucy!_

"We promise!" - Carla and Lily said in unison looking serious too.

"Good. Take care!" - Natsu said and ran off somewhere in the forest.

After about five minutes of consecutive running and a long fall, Natsu found himself at a little open space where a huge tree grow.

"That tree was grown by magic that's for sure… C'mon! Show yourself, leader of Seven Kin of Purgatory, Ultear Milkovich!" - Natsu smirked not even bothering to look around.

A woman appeared what seemed to be out of nowhere. She was a tall woman with dark-purple hair and black eyes full of hatred and pride. She wore a collared white uniform with red chest part. Also she didn't wore any pants. ( **A/N Bad in discribing! See her cloth from Tenroy Arc)**

"And who am I pleased with?" - Ultear said looking at Natsu as if he was some kind of bug.

"You already forgot me? You made me sad, baby Ul!" - Natsu said still having that devilish smirk on his lips.

"Don't call me that." - Ultear uttered clenching her fists.

"Did I hurt you? And when you were seven you were happy when I called you that. You said that it reminded you of your mother… I suppose you ran away, but your mother already seemed to move on and you thought she abandoned you. Am I right?" - Natsu said looking emotionless at Milkovich.

"I believe you came here for something else, don't you?" - Ultear said now looking curiously at Natsu.

"Touchy subject, huh? Is that why you changed it? But I still wanted to end it swiftly, puns unintended. I came here to get my brother back. Give me him piecefully and I will promise to you to not hurt any of your comrades" - Natsu bribed looking more relax now.

"I don't have any pink-haired boys as hostages, boy. Know if you excuse me, I'm in a hurry..." - Ultear said, but stopped noticing how intense the boy became.

"So you really do not remember me? What a pitty! And I was hoping for it to be swift… My brother's name is Zeref and, if the auroma is correct, Zeref-nii is here. If you want to know with who are you negotiating, you can call me E.N.D. If I was in your boots, I would've already gave up and handed over nii-san… I'm doing this piecefully, you know… For now that is..." - Natsu said making his way towards the time mage.

"E.N.D.-sama!? I-I… I guess today is my lucky day! I not only captured Zeref, but now I have an opportunity to catch you, E.N.D-sama! With Zeref we can rebuild the world to our bidding and with you we can annihilate anyone who stands in our way!" - Ultear said commanding her now multiple spheres to attack the demon.

"Huh! What a shame! And I thought I don't need to have another dead body in my list." - E.N.D chuckled snapping his fingers.

The snap created a concentrated vortex of pink flames with some red in it. Ultear's orbs were now consumed by the flames.

"B-But h-how!? Zeref-sama couldn't do anything against me and my time magic, but you can!" - Ultear yelled pissed off.

"I told you to choose the negotiations, but it was your desire to get me that prevented you from racial thinking. I am alone. I don't have anyone to stand beside me right now, but that doesn't prevent me from killing you, right?" - Natsu said demonically his irises red - "And now you will pay the price for your stupidi… Oi!"

 **(A/N: Read with Fairy Tail 19 ending Never Ever)**

Natsu collapsed because some blonde-haired girl fell down on him. Her cloth were thorn and their was dirt all over her. Their were sticks and leaves in her hair too.

"Hey! Watch on who are you f-falling…" - Natsu yelled turning to face the intruder, but then out of the blue he was now crying.

" _ **Anna!?"**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi, guys! So in this chapter I decided to put two flashbacks, which I thought would fit into the story. Also I decided to make Natsu smarter than Carla. Did you like the ending? I mean all this serious talk with Ultear and *bang* Lucy falls on Natsu.**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**


End file.
